yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13
is the thirteenth chapter of The Promised Neverland. Synopsis Norman confirms Ray to be the spy, but is Ray really an enemy? Plot Continuing with the ending of the previous chapter, Norman asks Ray if he was the spy of Mama Isabella. Ray smiles and asks what he was talking about, Norman says he had not only done two but four pitfalls, telling Ray and Emma that the strings would be under his bed and the other on the bathroom ceiling, but in the Indeed, she told Don and Gilda that the ropes were in the library and the dining room, the ones that were under her bed the only ones missing. Ray lies down on his bed and starts laughing, expressing his mistake in thinking that he would deceive Norman more time, for considering him to be someone of the gruff type, revealing then that he was really the spy of Mama. Ray asks from when he suspected him, Norman replies that since the night Krone had come to his room, revealing that he had been his suspicion from the beginning since he was the informant would be the worst-case scenario for them, while it would be the best Scenery for Mama. He then asked if he had been a spy for a long time since Mama did not trust so much in an impromptu informant, showing a scene from Chapter 2, where Mama opens a book with a role of Ray, handing Norman and Emma, revealing several times when Ray acted as a spy. Ray says he was already Mama's spy a long time ago, surprising Norman, who comes to the conclusion that he was also a subordinate of her, an act he confirms. Meanwhile, he realizes that Ray was used to leading them, the cattle, To where Mama wanted, to observe, to take care of and to check the growth rate of the merchandise. He confirms himself as a guard dog of a shepherd. Norman asks if, even knowing the truth, Ray supported Mama and he confirms. Norman asks if all they lived next to him was a lie and asks how much he asked Mama, if he really could destroy the transmitters, Ray asks the reason why he wants to know since it would take him from the plane himself. Norman, however, says he would not because he wanted to save him. He then concludes that the reason for them not being sent immediately was because of Ray, which would be a very important loss for Mama, discovering part of his plan. Ray asks what he wanted and Norman responds that he wants three things: stay and run away with them, tell them all the information he has about them and fools Mama, becoming a spy for them. Ray asks if he was an idiot, saying that if this was his initial plan, Norman recalls her earlier conversation with Emma, where she says she would spare the spy's life by taking him with them, revealing that she still wanted to believe them, especially after the Gilda incident, to believe they did not have a bad heart. She says that even if they come in their way and betray them, even calling them naive, they still wanted to have faith in them. Norman reveals that he still wants to have faith in Ray, to believe that he has put the friendship beyond his goals, and then asks if it was he who put Bernie on purpose to be found by Emma and thus set up the "prison escape" scenario. Ray is shown picking up Bernie from Conny moments before she leaves. Norman discovers that if Emma had not found Bernie, Ray himself would show it to her, just as it was thanks to him that Norman and Emma went to the gate, Revealing that he wanted them to discover the truth alone. Norman also says that Ray was not totally loyal to Mama, helping them improve their escape plans, also leaving Mama on the line, not telling important information that would commit them to her, and asks if he was an enemy, Ray says nothing. Norman asks why he's working for Mama, ending with Ray smiling. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *13.1 - Shortly after being discovered, Ray says that he thought "everything was going according to plan"; *13.2 - Despite being the spy, Ray is not totally faithful to the mama for some reason; Trivia Site Navigation Category:Volume 2 Chapters Category:Jailbreak Arc Chapters